Smart Woman in a Real Short Skirt
by streakie257
Summary: Complete, sequal started. Rating changed, but watch for religion and murder. I'm looking for a smart woman in a real short skirtSmart woman who knows how to flirt Smart woman got a mind of her own Smart woman that'll take me home Take me home J Buffett
1. Prologue

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); Sins of the Father

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** If it looks good it ain't mine, if it's a mistake – it is.

**Summary:** Was the religious expert uncomfortable in church? It seemed ironic and masochistic her profession and her fears inter connected. Reid OFC. WARNING Religion and murder intertwined.

**AN:** I post this with trepidation, one it hasn't been extensively edited, two it involves some controversial and unfortunately under researched items. This story is 'ripped from the headlines' if you will and doesn't represent anyone's opinion (including mine…) constructive commentary is encouraged, flames will totally depress me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue  
Flint, Ohio

It was cold, it was very cold. The temperature bit into and held on to a body, chilling down to the marrow. And it stayed, it stayed with, well after the house invited and the fire was lit. The wind howled and whistled through, it whipped anything unlucky enough to be outside. Everything was dull, bleak, and monochromatic. Shades of grey far as the eye could see. And perhaps farther.

Three figures could be seen in the distance, they were but dark blips on the horizon. The wind assaulted them and the cold sent their breath up in curling plums of smoke that dispersed quickly in the onslaught. They approached steadily, not detoured by all goings on around them. The trio grew closer; more could be scene of them. The figure on the right was tall and thin. Dressed entirely in black except for a hat and scarf of red. The figure bent against the attack, trudging through the white carpet determinedly. Next to that figure was another one, the smallest. Also in black but also in purple the obviously female form took quick steps to keep up with her companions. The one on the left, completing the triune was only a little taller than the purple woman. The body wore all black, head to toe. The figures progressed together steadily along the street, barely visible from the swirling white wind. They stopped suddenly in front of a house. The house they stopped in front of was large and abandoned. A creepy and foreboding two story like the Amityville horror house in the center of suburbia.

"Here we are. Are you ready, Layla? Do you want to turn back?" The red asked looking down at the woman of the group. She looked back up at him with a very 'fuck you' look on her face.

"I was born ready, Ben. Just give me the light." Layla said sticking out her gloved hand for the flashlight. The silent one did.

"Well here I go." She said smiling and straightened her coat and posture. Walking determinedly she walked to the door. Her hand on the doorknob she took a breath before entering the structure.


	2. Chapter One

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); Sins of the Father

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** If it looks good it ain't mine, if it's a mistake – it is.

**Summary:** Was the religious expert uncomfortable in church? It seemed ironic and masochistic her profession and her fears inter connected. Reid OFC. WARNING Religion and murder intertwined.

**AN:** I post this with trepidation, one it hasn't been extensively edited, two it involves some controversial and unfortunately under researched items. This story is 'ripped from the headlines' if you will and doesn't represent anyone's opinion (including mine…) constructive commentary is encouraged, flames will totally depress me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One  
Quantico, Virginia

_The author Dorothy Gilman once said, "Hell is more like boredom, or not having enough to do, and too much time to contemplate one's deficiencies" _

With methodic precision and Gibraltar's steadiness colors clicked by under Dr. Spencer Reid's skilled mind and fingers. The thirteenth incarnation of a rubric's cube puzzle made its way to solved. Reid was bored; limbo between cases annoyed him with not having anything to do. The lack of purpose killed him.

"Right had green, left foot red." The doctor did not look up at the voice, but did grace the speaker with his acknowledgement.

"What do you want Morgan?" he asked turning to face Derek Morgan.

"Hotch wants us in the round table room." He said, reluctantly Reid put aside his cube and stood feeling slightly smug. Derek Morgan was handsome, his skin was a shade other than deathly pale, and more than likely he had been popular in school; was probably a good athlete as well. But Dr. Reid did have one advantage over this 'complete' man; he could reach the books on the top shelf.

"Those things must be harder than I thought if you're struggling." Morgan commented as they made their way to the 'round table room' aptly named after the type of table there.

"It was about the thirteenth incarnation." Spencer replied casually. There was an 'Oh' sound from the complete man. "So what's up?" Reid asked changing the subject.

"Not a clue." Derek said opening the door to the room. "What's up?" He asked of the people in there. Elle Greenaway, Jason Gideon, and Jennifer Jareau all gave the late pair a look before Gideon spoke. Special Agent Jason Gideon was the oldest of the team and the leader, a top behavioral analyst.

"Black Mass gentlemen." He said sliding the file across the table.

"Black Mass?" Morgan questioned looking at the document.

"Satanic practice." Reid said looking over Derek's shoulder at the file.

"Do you know anything about it?" Elle Greenaway asked.

"That's the extent of it; the rest is just rumors and sever generalization." He may be a genius but everything has its limits.

"That's why we're calling an expert." Gideon said, he knew that Spencer was a bit touchy about his abilities.

"An expert?" Elle asked. "That why Hotch isn't at his own meeting?"

"The expert has been called." The man himself, Aaron Hotchner announced as he entered the room. "She'll meet us at the scene it's the same driving and flying time." Hotchner took a seat next to Gideon, who gave him a small smile.

"Who's the expert?" Morgan asked.

"Name's Magdalene Burgess, she has a doctorate in Philosophy and Religion with specialization in world views of sin and the devil. She's teaching in Ohio." Gideon said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight to Ohio was short enough, comfortable enough, but not reveling enough for Spencer. Yet again he was beaten by Jason, this time worse than usual. Both players' games were off, all because of one topic.

"So how long have you known this Dr. Burgess?" Reid asked as the chess match began. Gideon made his move before answering in the form of the question.

"What makes you ask that?" Reid made his turn and Gideon made his before Spencer explained himself.

"You smiled at her mention, answered for Hotch, besides I'm sure we could've dug up someone within the bureau with the same qualifications. So why her?" Gideon waited for a few more moves before looking at Reid with a fatherly half - sincere sternness.

"Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity. That's all; just want to know about this woman." It was true, they would be working with her, and it wouldn't kill them to know a little about her to start with.

"I met her when she was young, she helped with a case. I then saw her again when she was getting her doctorate. That's about it. As for the fact I called her, she works in Ohio; convenience. She would also never let me hear the end of it if she didn't get to study the mass." Gideon replied. Reid didn't press for more information; he could tell that the matter was closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ohio winter was biting cold. Utter hell for a Las Vegas native. Dr. Reid pulled at his already zipped coat in a vain attempt to get warmer. It wasn't this bad in DC, and he found that place cold. Jason got out as did Reid. Both men took a deep breath of chilled air before standing to look at the large house almost entirely wrapped in caution tape.

"Some one went a little crazy – Whoa!" Jennifer said stepping out on to a slick spot and sliding until caught by Reid.

"Now is the winter of our discontent." He said making sure his colleague was steady before letting her go cautiously. He looked at his feet shyly about touching and holding the woman that was at one time, somewhat long ago, the object of his desire.

"Blow, blow thou winter wind! Thou art not so unkind as man's ingratitude." A female voice said. Spencer slowly looked up he first saw a pair of black pumps, then sheer black covered legs, then a black pea coat, the skirt if the woman was wearing one was short. He finally brought his gaze up to the smiling face of the speaker. She was looking at Gideon.

"Jason. So good to see you again. Glad to see you're health, I might have to kill you." She said. Gideon laughed and gave her a hug.

"Glad to see you haven't changed either." He said.

"Another agent calling my house formally and they'll be outlining you in chalk."

"It's not like you to spook so easily, you've gone soft." She opened her mouth outlined in gloss to make another comeback but Jason cut her off. "Magdalene let me introduce you to the rest of my team. This is Dr. Spencer Reid." Gideon said motioning to Reid. Magdalene shook his hand firmly and flashed a smile. Spencer felt a blush rise with in him, but with years of practice he quashed it. "And this is Jennifer Jareau." The women shook hands.

"Please, call me JJ." JJ said.

"Well I'm Magdalene Burgess." Magdalene said. There was a short moment of silence before the other car load of agents arrived.

"What'd you do, get lost?" JJ asked good naturedly of Hotchner as he, Morgan, and Elle approached.

"Actually, he did." Elle said, "Fools wouldn't listen to me." There was some soft chuckling at the manor that Elle spoke with.

"Hotch, Morgan, Elle, this is Dr. Burgess." The doctor shot Gideon a look and he corrected himself. "Magdalene. Magdalene, these are Special Agents Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, and Elle Greenaway."

"Nice to put a face with the voice Agent Hotchner." She said shaking his hand first.

"Like wise." He said.

"Ya'll here to see the mass, so if you follow me." Magdalene said, after shaking all their hands. She turned and began back to the house. It was mind boggling how she could walk on ice in those shoes. She ducked under the tape and led them through the house.

It was creepy, very creepy. Old pieces of furniture were shrouded in white, dust lay in a thick carpet upon everything, cobwebs were everywhere and indiscreet. A man could get tangled in one. The room in which the mass was in was at the back of the house.

"Well here we are. It's not quite as nice since the CSIs came through but it'll give you an idea." Magdalene said stopping in the door. After her speech she passed over the threshold. The other's followed.

The scene was not nice at all, and that was with the picked over remains and chalk lines. It was beyond creepy. The idea Reid was getting was quite nightmare-ish. JJ gasped, Morgan gritted his teeth, and the rest of the agents made similar gestures. Magdalene didn't notice and began to walk about the room mumbling something in Latin. After a short time she noticed that the FBI's didn't share her excitement for the sight and she stopped. "I'll have to take a look at the forensics before I can tell you about what exactly you have here." She said. The CSIs had taken almost everything out of the room leaving chalk as the only indicator of it.

"You guys looked pretty trashed. Why don't we get a coffee?" She said heading out the door. There was a general positive consentience.

"Follow me then. Oh and maybe let Agent Greenaway drive." She added the last bit as an after thought to Hotchner and Morgan. The group laughed and everyone disbanded to their respective vehicles.

"So how long have you known her?" JJ asked as Gideon began to follow Magdalene's car, she was the one with the old Volvo. Gideon gave Reid a look checking for conspiracy. Spencer put on his innocent face, one he usually used on Garcia to pretend he didn't understand her jokes.

"About ten years. I first met her when she was about fifteen maybe sixteen." Ten plus fifteen equals…

"She's only twenty five?" Reid asked surprised.

"It's complicated." Gideon said anticipating Reid's next question and closing the subject door before he could get to it. The doctor didn't dare push further. Gideon knew the younger passengers of the car were thinking the same thing. Was Magdalene Burgess a genius? Reid was definitely contemplating the question, was there really some one else like him, was it possible? The thoughts consumed the vast mind of the genius and the rest of the blessedly short car ride was silent. The three car convoy sopped in front of a smallish café on what looked like Main Street. Dr. Burgess got out of her car and waited for the entire BAU team to join them. She led them inside and the seven of them assembled at two tables. At one was Gideon, Burgess, and Reid. At the other was Hotchner, Morgan, Greenaway and Jareau. The group spent a minute looking over the menu at the table before a waitress arrived to take their order.

"I'll take a twenty vanilla Americano with extra espresso and legs." Magdalene said looking up from the menu to the staff. "Cecilia!"

"Burgie!" Cecilia exclaimed. Both women laughed at the surprise.

"Home for the weekend?"

"Helping Uncle Joe with the café. Uh, what will you two be having?" Gideon ordered an 8 once drip coffee and Reid did the same. Cecilia left to make the drinks.

"Cecilia Lloyd, third period seat one A, society and sin." Magdalene said.

"Do you have all your classes memorized then?" Gideon asked idly.

"I have small classes. Not very many take my sort. I have no idea why I'm even on the staff. In all my youth I never thought I would be teaching at a Catholic school in Ohio. Did you ever think I would be teaching at a Catholic school?"

"I didn't think you'd stay alive long enough to teach anywhere." Gideon responded. He and Magdalene chuckled in a great inside joke and Reid sat there in his head again.

"Why did you start teaching if you didn't plan on it?" He finally asked.

"I was on the lecture circuit but didn't look as good since I wasn't affiliated with a college, so I went looking for a job. Found one that pays well, it's a living." She said. Reid returned to his head to ponder that statement when Cecilia returned with the coffees. Magdalene's was huge, and she had put extra espresso in it.

"Did you get enough caffeine?" Jason asked her sarcastically over the rim of his normal sized cup.

"I'm going from here to the crime lab to look at everything they took then more than likely I'll hit the books and fall asleep in the middle of something drastically important." She said. "I'm anticipating an all nighter. Now what of you guys, where are you staying and where's our H.Q.?" She asked.

"Marriott by the edge of town." Gideon said.

"That's where I'm staying." Magdalene replied.

"I thought you lived around here." Reid asked.

"About an hour and a half two hours away, I'll be in no shape to get home so there's no point. Speaking of point I should probably go to the lab. Can somebody write me a pass or something?" she asked.

"Sure." Gideon said, "Hotch, would you call the lab and get Magdalene cleared?"

"Sure thing." Hotchner replied pulling out his phone. Magdalene stood and straightened her jacket that she hadn't removed the entire time.

"Well nice seeing you again Gideon. And nice meeting you Dr. Reid, everyone. I'll be seeing you tomorrow. So, Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." And with she left for the counter. Reid watched her go, her hips swishing with each heeled step drew his eye and he in an after thought hoped he was being discreet. She smiled as she paid for her drink and chatted with her student. Everything was good, he was about to look away when Cecilia handed her, her change which was promptly dropped. Magdalene bent over to pick it up and Reid inhaled violently as she did so.

If Gideon noticed he didn't say anything outright. However he did draw Reid into a conversation started with the line,

"So what do you think of her?' It took Spencer a minute for his brain to switch from carnal to normal. To think of Dr. Spencer Reid as carnal would be found extremely funny by many.

"I think you know her much better than you originally let on." Reid replied.

"That's not what I was asking." Gideon said.

"She's interesting. I can't say a lot about her now. I just met her."

"That's not the behavior analyst we know and love."

"She's confident, smart, and young; her confusion about her job suggests that she doesn't seem to feel like she belongs. Also suggest that she isn't the most religious and on the radical side of things. But this is just a quick observation." Reid rattled off.

"And apt as usual." Gideon said.

"You know her very well. There's important history between you two." Spencer observed. Jason said nothing.

"We should probably check in." JJ said cutting the awkward pause off at the pass. Everyone agreed and after collectively paying for their drinks they went to their hotel and checked in. Everyone was more than ready for bed.

_AN: There are probably many things wrong here, tell me what they are... review... Thanks!_


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, not even the opinions (sometimes)

* * *

Flint, Ohio

"The salt! The salt! Where is the salt?" The plea broke the dawn, actually before dawn; it was 5:30, not the sun, nor normal people were up. Unfortunately someone was up, and that meant Spencer Reid was up with them. Damn his light slumber, laying on his back arm over his eyes he knew that any attempts at going back to sleep would be in vain; but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. Eventually Spencer did get up, schlepping to the closet like bathroom he shot an annoyed look at the snoring Morgan. The man could sleep through anything, damn him.

Under the shower spray Spencer wondered if Doctor Burgess ever made it back from CSI, or if she was still there… bending over some document cute butt on display. He turned around and pelted water on his face. Turning back around he found the answer to his question. Magdalene was there with him, dark hair down, face tilted up glossy lips kissable-ly pouty. Feeling bold he took a step, backing her to the tile and allowing him to lean a hand by her head. Slowly they came togeth- he blinked. There was nothing but tile in front of him. He let his breath out in a hiss and started reciting the square room table in his head. A water temperature change was definitely in order.

Dressing didn't conjure up any risqué imagery for him; however he did find himself looking in the mirror wondering if Magdalene would like his shirt tucked in or out. Time later he decided not to change anything, this was ridiculous. Shaking his head and reminding himself of several things (most would've gotten him a lecture from Gideon about being bad on his self esteem) he exited the bathroom.

Breakfast in Hotch and Gideon's room was ritual; the team always got room service and congregated before work. That morning everything was routine, too routine.

"Where's Doctor Burgess?" Elle asked.

"She came in this morning – cleaned up and went back to the station, she'll meet us there." Gideon answered. That was the morning dove that woke him, Spencer noted.

* * *

Perched atop the long table in the conference room Magdalene turned to greet the BAU team. Spencer swallowed hard, she was in another skirt. Flashes of the shower rolled through his head.

"Mornin'" she whished them smiling.

"How much sleep have you gotten?" Gideon asked.

"Dunno, I think I crashed around four - ish." The group began taking seats, and Magdalene slid off the table to go stand beside the large glass boards.

"So what have you got for us?" Hotchner asked.

"Are you sure you want details this early?" The consensus was yes.

"Alrighty then. Your victim – Sean Hyman was murdered." She pointed to the driver's license picture hanging on the center board. "The scene when found had candles everywhere; the body was laying in the shape of a star, pentacle drawn around him. The authorities thought satanic ritual and called you. We can all go home; this is not a black mass, just a unique way to cover up the death of this man."

"We always try to close our case, even if it is just a murder." Gideon told her, and it was true, why waste time, if you're going to do something finish it.

"Noble habit. Lets see…" There was a pause as she looked at the board again. "Well, I can say that this is not a satanic ritual or "pagan" practice of any kind. It is however laid out to look like one, but by someone who only knows very basic things about the religions. Judging by the lack of knowledge, and also by the lack of defaced icons – there wasn't even an upside down cross, this was done by a Christian. I'd say a devout Christian." She said sounding like a profiler. There were no further questions so she sat down next to Reid. _Focus, Spencer, Focus. _He told himself, eyes drifting over to where she sat. _Not THERE!_ He snapped back to the matter at hand. She was seated next to him, and because of that he couldn't see her legs, praise the powers that be. Unfortunately he traded visual stimulation for scent stimulation. She smelled good – no grand. It was rich and spicy, mysterious and intoxicating. _Focus! Focus! FOCUS!_

"An average murder case – that's a switch." Derek commented. There was agreement. The team lobbed ideas around and identified who would go with whom to do the preliminary interviews.

"I'd try to fide out a lot about the religious influences in his life." Magdalene said. He couldn't but listen to her, her voice was like her perfume, rich, there was a touch of a Midwestern drawl there as well.

"Spoken like a mind hunter." Gideon commented.

"Do you want to come with?" Elle asked.

"I think I'll pass." Magdalene replied. "I know you'll do everything better than I. Just keep me posted."

"So if you're not going to come with us, what will you do till we have more information?" Gideon asked, "Get some sleep?"

"Nye, I like this place and willingly could waste my time in it." She replied, smiling. _Great! Legs and has read more of Shakespeare than Romeo and Juliet. _Spencer knew he was in more trouble than when she was just in a short skirt. Smart woman in a short skirt. _Shit._

* * *

Spencer stood looking into the seemingly empty conference room – yet he knew that the sound of machinery was coming from in there. Curiosity killed the Spencer and he entered the room. Nothing till he got around the table, there he found Doctor Burgess stretched between two chairs in a very uncomfortable position. Her head was throne back, mouth open and the machinery he heard was actually here. He took his time observing her. She had dark hair and it was thick, and tied back in a bun, wisps were falling out framing her face. Propped up was the case file, across her stomach was a notepad, and skewed on her nose was a pair of wire rimed reading glasses. She looked like a nerd, _I'm in trouble._

"Doctor Burgess." He said, it didn't wake her – she probably couldn't even hear him. "Doctor Burgess!" again, nothing. He shook his head, he didn't get heavy sleepers. He ended up resorting to physical contact, "time to wake up!" he shook her.

"Nuh!" was the dazed reply as she slowly opened her eyes – they were brown. "Anything new?" she asked, lucidity had returned.

"We'll talk over some food, everyone is getting ready to go." She nodded.

"Thanks for waking me up." Magdalene straitened herself up before she and Reid walked out together.

Everyone was assembled in the lobby awaiting them.

"Where are we going?" she asked upon arrival.

"We were waiting for you – any suggestions?" Hotchner asked of the group.

"Not Chinese." Was all Reid could say, the group laughed remembering the boy wonder wrestling with the eating while using chopsticks.

"I think there was a pizza parlor across from the café from last night." Magdalene said, that worked for everybody.

* * *

Buffalo Sauce and Dough Pizza Company was a pleasant hole in the wall. The team squeezed into a horseshoe booth. Reid found Magdalene practically in his lap to be a pleasant sensation. As soon as they set down the great pizza debate was on.

"Taco" "Cheese" "Everything" "But no anchovies" "I like anchovies – but no pepperoni" "I like pepperoni – we're going to need two pizzas" "Just pick the stuff you don't like off" "You expect me to touch an anchovy?" The dialogue was rapid fire, one on top of another until

"Canadian bacon and onion." Both Reid and Magdalene said. The table went silent. Some were stunned at the combination, others at the unison. Either way the silence made both parties shift, but they were too excited to be uncomfortable for long.

"You go for onions too?" Reid asked excited that someone else shared his pizza tastes.

"It's not 'za with out tsibele1." She replied.

As Magdalene and Spencer launched into a deep conversation about pizza toppings Gideon and the rest of the team exchanged looks.

"We'll get one with everything and just pick off what you don't want/ have someone else pick off what you don't want, and we'll get one with Canadian bacon and onion." Hotchner said. The team agreed.

Gideon watched as the two people at the table closest to his children had a ball talking about absolutely nothing. There was some gratification in the possibility of the pair getting along; he had known that they would. Magdalene really liked him, Gideon knew that look, and as for Spencer, his mannerisms were a touch more confused than usual, he was liking her back.

* * *

"Please, Doctor Reid, call me Magdalene, not even my students use my full title." Magdalene said later that night.

"Most just call me Reid."

* * *

1 Tsibele – Yiddish for onions 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

* * *

Disclaimer: Got nothing.

* * *

Flint, Ohio

"This means he was either looking for closure or Jesus. If it's the former we're looking into his religious past as well as the past of his church, priests, and other people connected with religion – that could get ugly. If it's the latter we're looking into his psychological past, and trying to find what made him look for religion again, as well as why he lost it in the first place. That could get ugly. Either way this is ugly… Father Stubbs, Claudas Stubbs. Father Claudas, why is that name familiar?" Magdalene Burgess was again at the station before the rest of the team, she was pacing back and forth in front of the glass boards, one had massaging her temple the other holding a tape recorder. On the table were all of the notes from the pervious day. Hotchner cleared his throat and Noelle looked up sharply at the sound.

"G' morning." She wearily wished them.

"It sounds like you've had some thoughts on the case." Gideon observed. "What leads you to believe its closure or Jesus?"

"You want to listen to me, the conspiracy theorist?"

"You do have a theory, don't you?" Gideon pressed.

"What is this, the question game?" she asked cheekily.

"Do you want it to be?" Magdalene sighed.

"Your notes say he was raised a good Catholic boy with a single, religions mother. He was an alter boy and in the choir. Up until he was about thirteen he spent a lot of time at church. The girlfriend now says he couldn't get hear a church or a priest without an episode of some kind. But the friends say his sole purpose for coming home was to go to church. Quite a turn around." She said talking with her hands. The team nodded, she was smart.

"I'd like to meet the priest if I may."

"Of course." Gideon nodded.

"Why don't you, Reid, and I visit the church? Morgan and Gideon do some digging into his medical records. J.J. and Elle – I'd make another pass with the friends after we get in his head." Hotchner said, the plan was agreed upon.

Saint ----- Church was a large brick fortress with a glass front. They mounted the stairs leading to the doors, and as they did so Spencer felt Magdalene tension ever so slightly. Was she nervous for the interview? Or was there something else, below the surface, what Gideon had deemed 'complicated'? The lobby of the church was bright, full of stain glass light, and empty. The trio walked across the room and down the hall. The Narthex was on the right and had a handful of people saying prayers and lighting candles. They entered quietly. Hotchner first, then Reid, followed by Magdalene.

"How can I help you?" the priest was of average build, around thirty, and bobbed up and down like one of those little red headed birds that drank water.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner. Theses are Doctors Spencer Reid and Magdalene Burgess." Hotchner said gesturing to each respectively.

"We're with the FBI's Behavior Analyst Unit, investigating the death of Sean Hyman." The priest had a look in his eyes as he shook Magdalene's hand. Spencer wondered at his expression. Was he afraid? What would instill fear in his heart, Magdalene was barely coming to his (Spencer's) shoulder and she was in heels.

"Ah, yes Sean, such a tragedy, his mother, what she must be going through. I'm Torrance Piltcher." Magdalene put a hand on Spencer's shoulder, he bent slightly and she rose on tip toes.

"Ask him to explain the mass." Her request tickled his ear. He found it strange but complied with the suggestion.

"Father Piltcher, we were called to investigate a black mass, could you explain the ceremony to us?" Spencer only half listened to what the man of God said. He was watching Magdalene listen to him. Her face was blank but her eyes were an open book. She was formulating opinions he couldn't wait to hear.

"Did you know Sean? Was he likely to fall into all 'that'?" She asked winking; Spencer returned focus to the priest.

"I did not know him as well as I would've liked, when I arrived he was unfortunately drifting away. Then he left for school. Father Stubbs helped raise him." Father Piltcher said with reverence.

"Claudas Stubbs?" Magdalene asked.

"Yes, did you know him?" the vicar asked excitedly. Spencer could tell he enjoyed talking about the man.

"Personally I did not, but the name does ring a bell." She said, her tone was light, she was angling for information. Magdalene Burgess would make a decent profiler.

"Father Claudas was a great man, a good man, a man we lost recently. He will be missed." _He's got some sort of a hero worship complex about the guy_ Spencer thought, how would that color their information? Unfortunately the interview didn't go much longer and information couldn't even been collected colored. Father Piltcher was soon called away and the FBI took their leave. As soon as they got into the car Magdalene was dialing.

"Saint ----- College, Helen speaking, what can I do for you?"

"Hiya Helen, can you get me Father Everett?" There was hold music, Magdalene put a hand over the speaker and told them,

"I've got to figure out who this guy is, hold a sec." Hotchner nodded and the ride began back to H.Q.

"Hey E, 's me." Magdalene informed the man on the other end. "I'm peachy – the feds are very nice – well, I'm touched that they missed me… wait they did WHAT? I'm sorry… I'm sorry… you know what just put it on my tab… I'll just buy you a dinner – several times over you're right." She was laughing, the manner was very different than the one in the church, not that Spencer minded, he was losing his senses either way… "I have a legitamit reason for calling, have you heard of Father Claudas Stubbs?" there was a Charlie Brown style reply from the other end punctured by sound effects representing a nod.

"E," she sighed, "You're diplomacy is refreshing but give me the truth!" there was more low noise. "Thank you – take care… I will, you too – bye" She hung up. "Still can't nail me for delusions, Father Claudas is up for all sorts of acclaim and awards and has been fast tracked because of his recent death." She told them. Spencer and Hotchner nodded with a look exchange, they were going to have to do more digging. The rest of the ride was quite as the passengers got lost in their analysis. Hotchner called ahead to tell Gideon that another background check needed to be run, but aside from the phone call the conversation was none.

* * *

_So tell me what you think..._

_Streakie_


	5. Chapter Four

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); Sins of the Father

* * *

Disclaimer: If it's a mistake, it's mine. If it's perfect it'd be the show's.

* * *

Chapter Four

Flint, Ohio

Jason Gideon felt the file slip through his fingers as he lost all focus staring at the phrase in front of him. It was just a sentence of a few impersonal words but it spoke volumes of inner hell.

"Morgan, do you have the Stubbs file?" he asked the agent quickly. Dark brows knitted at the urgent response but Derek raised the folder.

"Why?"

"Does it contain anything like a complaint or sudden changes in his parish?" Derek flipped through the folder skimming the material.

"Nope, he applied for moves himself but only twice. Everything seems pretty average. Why?" He asked for the second time.

"I think I've found something. Get the team together." He said offering nothing but the request. Morgan followed his direction.

The BAU team gathered together in front of Gideon all waiting expectantly for his important puzzle piece. Magdalene was settled next to Reid, his eyes found their way over to where she was more than they followed what Gideon was saying. Chocolate met coffee, she caught his gaze and held it – he couldn't look away before there was no way he could do it now. She smiled at him and the world paused.

"Sean Hyman was molested when he was thirteen." The moment was over with a screeching halt.

"Father Stubbs?" she asked head snapping to face Gideon.

"So the transcript says. What was your clue?" He wasn't surprised at all with her knowledge.

"I called my college's head priest and asked him about Claudas; Edward Everett is a very nice man – way too nice. Yet he dislikes Stubbs. Child molestation would certainly loose you ones good opinion." She replied.

"This sounds like motive." J.J. said looking around the room – they were getting close.

"Sean wanted to go to Claudas to confront him and get closer." Elle continued the train of thought.

"Stubbs' file said he's up for some big papal award." Morgan chipped in, "Sean's incentive perhaps?"

"I'd say." Elle concurred. Magdalene was digging in her bag, eventually she came up with a manila folder. Flipping through the notes she scanned for an exact phrase when she found it there was a light above her head clicking on.

"Sean died from blunt force trauma consistent with a fall." She read from the page, "What if Sean went to confront Stubbs, they get into it and Sean loses?"

"Plausible." Gideon agreed.

"But how does he get from dead wherever to sacrificed in an abandoned house?" J.J. asked.

"Why don't we ask Father Piltcher for logistics?" Reid asked.

"Why?" Magdalene asked turning to him.

"He seems to be the expert, idolizes the man." Hotchner said noting his observation.


	6. Chapter Five

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); Sins of the Father

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, although I'm asking for Spencer for Christmas...

* * *

Chapter Five

Flint, Ohio

Spencer Reid sat uncomfortably in a molded plastic chair which managed to be ugly, hard, and short, as well as cold and slightly painful. He wondered at how it was possible as he sat in the tiny 'waiting room' of Saint ------. Hotchner sat beside him and both men watched Magdalene pace in silence. Her thin heels made staccato clicking and the only noise in the room. She had spent about three seconds actually sitting beside Spencer before she needed to move. She had decided on pants today and Reid was relieved and disappointed; his mind would stay on work but his mind would stay on work. Back and forth she clicked, he arms crossed, holding herself, like she was protecting her body, like she was on defense and she was cold. Reid wondered at her behavior, was this again that complex issue Gideon mentioned, was the religious expert uncomfortable in church? It seemed ironic and masochistic her profession and her fears inter connected. Time clicked by with her heels as they waited eventually the pastor was available.

Father Piltcher's office was sparsely decorated; few pictures, a cross and a plant broke up the white walls. Magdalene took several deep breaths before standing in the corner by the lone window having declined a seat.

"Agent Hotchner, Doctors do you have any more information about Sean?"

"We have some; we also have some more questions." Hotchner replied.

"I'll do what I can." Father Piltcher said. Magdalene moved from the window and came to stand between Spencer and Hotchner's chairs. Hotch began his questioning.

"How did Sean's return affect everyone – Father Stubbs, how did he take the return?"

"There was a general good feeling about the visit; Sean hadn't set foot near home since he went to collage. The visit was really good for his mother. Claudas was happy to see Mrs. Hyman's spirit return." Piltcher replied.

"Were there any rumors about why Sean strayed and returned? Any reconciliation?" Hotchner continued. Spencer watched Piltcher think his short fingers spun a gold band on his ring finger. Round and round the ring went.

"I have no idea why Sean wondered, I had hoped it was simply a period of questioning and wanderlust and he would return to the church settled and stronger in his faith. When he came back it was the hope he was ready to reconnect."

"Is it possible Sean lost religion due to past political climates – the church scandal that covered CNN or the like?" Magdalene asked she moved slightly closer to Spencer and rested her hand on the back of his chair.

"I would like to think that Sean was confused but not dense, the priests involved in those scandals are not representative of anything but their actions… a few bad apples shouldn't spoil the bunch." Piltcher bristled, the ring twisting stopped.

"How did Father Stubbs handle the scandals? Did he pray more? Fast more? Atone for his sins and do pentanes?" Magdalene asked, her voice lacked the tension her body held but it still put Father Piltcher on the defensive.

"Father Stubbs believed in self sacrifice."

"Did he give of himself when Sean was in town?" Magdalene asked, slowly an edge crept into her tone; Spencer could feel her slim fingers digging tightly into his chair.

"He was fasting, something we had been discussing for a while."

"Did he stop eating before or after he heard Sean was returning?"

"I don't understand what all these questions are about, how do they help Sean?" The man of God tightly inquired twisting his ring again.

"Did Sean visit Father Stubbs before his death?" Hotchner asked ignoring Piltcher's question. Spencer felt Magdalene tighten her grip on the chair, it surprised him that the vice could get tighter.

"Yes he swung by once."

"Do you remember when?" Hotchner lead with a hand gesture.

"Not really, I only spent a few minutes with him." Piltcher said, the ring twisting got faster.

"Do you remember how Sean and Father Stubbs got along, or what they discussed?"

"Agent Hotchner, I don't understand your line of interest, Sean was killed by Satanists or some other cult…" Piltcher objected.

"Actually, he wasn't." Magdalene said authoritatively. Piltcher shot her a look; Spencer noted the man's small brown eyes got wide before narrowing.

"I don't think we're on the same wave length Doctor Burgess. Sean's death was classic satanic sacrifice." Piltcher said his tone hard, his ring stopped turning.

"You're right, we're not. I reviewed the 'mass'" she finger quoted the word 'mass' "And I concluded that a pentacle and 666 do not make a satanic rite." Magdalene said her tone as steely as his, they were fencing with deadly blades.

"If I may, Doctor Burgess, I don't think you have the qualifications to assess religion or anti religion." Piltcher said going for the heart.

"My PhD was, in layman's terms, about the different views of hell. I've spent years studying cases like's Sean's. Sean Hyman was murdered and the killer knows nothing about any non – Christian religion other than fear and propaganda." Magdalene countered her words sharp enough to draw blood.

"Satanists protect their own Doctor Burgess." Magdalene's emotions were palpable after Piltcher's barb. Spencer knew Hotchner was worried about the same thing he was. The tension in the room was about to snap and someone was going to get hurt. Reid braced himself for the explosion… That never came. Instead Magdalene grabbed her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, she flipped it open and read something.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." She said heading out the door, her phone hadn't been on. The three men watched her leave talking to herself Hotchner cleared his throat drawing attention back to the topic at hand.

"The ME says Sean was killed by a blunt force trauma consistent with a fall." Hotchner said.

"Gentlemen, I've told you all I know; I honestly feel I can't help you." Piltcher said al little less defensively. Hotchner took the cue and made their good byes.

Magdalene wasn't in the hall or waiting room, Hotchner and Spencer eventually found her alone in the chapel. She was seated on the steps in front of the alter gazing absently at the bright stained glass window behind it. Spencer and Aaron paused at the back of the church. Spencer could almost feel the sadness of her posture himself. Slowly he approached.

"The call wasn't bad news, was it?" he asked causing her to jump slightly. She took a deep breath, her brown eyes closed before she spoke.

"I think you know my phone wasn't on." She said not looking at him but through him.

"Are you all right?" he asked, Hotchner hadn't joined them yet.

"Oh yeah, fine." She sighed, only half lying. "He sounded like my mother is all." She said. He didn't want to press the issue, her words told him she wasn't on good terms with her mother, and Spencer felt it was safe to assume she faked the phone call to leave so she could keep her emotions for two different people separate. Spencer rested a hand on the alter as he stood next to Magdalene. It felt strange under his hand. A confused look crossed his face as he ran his fingers over the corner. _COD – blunt force trauma consistent with a fall._ Spencer slowly lifted the linen.

"What - ?" Magdalene asked getting up to stand beside him; Hotchner joined them with the same question. The table underneath was marred by a large dent and some cracking. All three looked at the table.

"Sean and Stubbs get into an argument, Stubbs shoves Sean who falls and hits his head." Hotchner said, Spencer's minds eye played the scenario like a film strip, it seemed plausible.

"Father Stubbs has a heart attack from shock and dies." Magdalene continued. The final piece was sliding into place. Spencer's mind played the full scene in vivid detail. Father Stubbs pushing Sean, both deaths, the inevitable noise bringing Father Piltcher to find the sight. To save Stubbs image Piltcher cleans up the area and takes Sean to the abandoned house covering his death as best as he could before making up a story.

"Piltcher finds the body and tries to protect Stubbs' reputation by covering Sean's death with Satanism." Spencer finished. Hotchner nodded and hit Gideon's number on speed dial. Magdalene smiled shyly, unsure if talking about death allowed grins. It was a knee jerk reaction but Spencer felt it in every nerve ending. The moment was broken by Hotchner.

"I think we've got him."

* * *

_Review?_

_Streakie_


	7. Chapter Six

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); Sins of the Father

* * *

Disclaimer: Cut and paste typical disclaimer here

* * *

Chapter Six

Flint, Ohio

It took no pressure to crack Piltcher once he was presented with the BAU's cards. He fessed up to everything within five minutes. The news had a field day with the story and JJ who had been idle through the investigation was now stretched thin. The rest of the BAU did paper work in the conference room while she tamed the beast. Spencer found focus elusive in the arrangement, Magdalene was directly across from him, his eye caught her every movement; each time she adjusted her reading glasses he was compelled to watch, when she crossed or uncrossed her legs he could feel the light graze of her toes on his legs, and when she licked her lips he damn near melted.

"I think that a good dinner is in order." Morgan said giving up on his paper work, Spencer was thankful for the distraction. Magdalene took off her glasses as agreement was sounded. Yet she made no answer; Spencer questioned her with a look.

"Ya'll go ahead; I have a date with strawberry sprinkle ice cream." She said sliding her frames in a case and clicking her pen shut.

"You're not going home are you?" JJ asked amazingly still in a good mood. "We have to …well…'celebrate'…." She finger quoted 'celebrate'.

"I'm afraid I will be heading home tonight, I have a class to teach, my poor sub is not having a very good time with my apparent fan club. I probably should've left some money or a bottle of something as compensation." He understood why it affected him so. He didn't want her to leave him, most illogical, but true.

The room cleared by what seemed to be magic leaving Magdalene and Spencer alone in the room by planned chance. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and began to pack her bag, his eyes however caught hers; her primping stopped in mid toss. Her hair was the only movement in the moment. Awkwardness filled the air he couldn't throw himself at her feet and beg her not to go, he had more pride than that. Although when she smiled he realized that he didn't have much more pride than that.

"You're on the road a lot with your job, aren't you?" She asked smoothing her unwrinkled sweater.

"More than most." He replied.

"Do you come to Ohio a lot?" her voice was strangely soft as shy.

"No, unfortunately… well, not unfortunately, if we show up something bad has happened…" he began to ramble; he felt it coming but couldn't stop himself.

"I don't get out east much." She shouldered her bag and walked around the table.

"But if you ever come out my way, drop me a line." She told him handing over a card. He looked down at their hands and then up to her eyes. The moment was divine, utterly God like as their eyes held. Electricity shot around them igniting his nerve endings she was pulling at his heart like the moon pulls at the tide. Her lips soon became an obtainable goal and he felt her stand on tip toes as he made himself shorter.

"Coming Maggie?" Gideon's voice from the door killed the moment like the moments before. The young doctors sprang apart like lightning had struck between them.

"On my way out Jason." Magdalene replied turning fuchsia and looking at the floor.

The rest of the team, minus Gideon and Magdalene went back to the Pizzeria they had ate at the first night they were in Ohio. The group enjoyed itself, except for Reid, his pizza didn't taste the same without Magdalene, the conversation held no interest without her. For knowing her a total of a weekend he was having the most intense withdrawal symptoms.

"Gideon and I were talking last night." Hotchner began. "We were trying to determine if the Bureau had a field agent with Magdalene's same religious expertise." Spencer's ears perked up, if the FBI didn't a person could easily make a case for her, and Hotchner was an ex attorney after all.

"We concluded that there's no one else like Magdalene," _You got that right,_ "at the FBI. Gideon is approaching her now about it."

"Is that why they aren't here?" JJ asked.

"It's not the only reason." Hotchner said, "But it's one of them." The topic was dropped for the rest of the evening. The team flew out of Ohio three hours later.

Spencer sat by the window turning Magdalene's addressing over and over in his hands and head. Should he email her when he got home? But what would he say? Hey, it's me, miss you already. Please, please join the FBI. He doubted that would be good.

"She'll start as soon as the semester is over." Gideon said sliding into the seat across from him. Spencer looked up.

"Maggie, she'll start soon as her classes are over." Reid nodded, once again Jason Gideon knew. He always knew. Spencer didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Gideon continued,

"Maggie was fifteen when I met her, her and her father were living in New Jersey, he was a lawyer for the county, she was at the station waiting or him when we needed her. The killer, Jackson Painter left messages in Latin, Maggie is fluent in the dead language, they taught it to her in school. Her father offered her as help." Gideon said, Spencer imagined that a fifteen year old Magdalene was just a beautiful as a twenty five year old Magdalene. What Spencer couldn't wrap his head around was the relevance of the story.

"She's giving up her past and opening up to the future." Gideon told him before opening the book in his hands and leaving Spencer to stew in his thoughts again.

Nothing and everything was like it seemed.

_Life is terribly hard when your life's a façade. The musical Jekyll and Hyde._

* * *

_Sorry it took a while, I warn you chapter seven will take just as long to do. Stupid school demands all my attention, they think I have no life outside of my books._

_More later, I promise, don't give up on me yet!  
Streakie_


	8. Chapter Seven

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); Sins of the Father

* * *

Discliamer: I have nothing to declare, no friuts, veggies, or shampoo

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Quantico, Virginia

January turned into February which turned into March, not that Spencer was really counting. Sure a calendar page was turned, he knew the date, the fixation on the months since the winter was because the earth was rotation around the sun, not because he missed a certain professor of religion.

**SupremeGenius:** Beware the Ides of March!

SReid: Et tu, Brute?

Spencer chuckled to himself about Garcia; she was a wonderful friend, one he never would've expected, but truly amazing. She was like the teenage years he never had. Out of the corner of his eye a vaguely familiar figure entered Gideon's office. It made Rid ponder… Magdalene.

SReid: Do you know if Magdalene is in town?

He had told Garcia all about Magdalene in sort of untrained shrink session, he was on the coach, she was asking the questions.

**SupremeGenius:** I hope so; I've got to meet this Mag-ster. Derek's said just as much as you.

Reid smirked at Derek's name; no one could say or type it like Garcia. On top of his paperwork was a plausible question for Gideon. He could go and 'ask', the Magdalene possibility would still be with him and the truth would be known.

SReid: brb1

Gideon's door was open as Spencer approached, he could hear the discussion clearly.

"Thanks again for helping me get settled. And would you make sure Morgan gets that. I'm really sorry about Gabe." It was Magdalene! He'd know her voice anywhere. Had she moved in already? She'd never mentioned it in the few emails they had exchanged. How then did Morgan know to help her move and not him? And who was Gabe? Questions distracted him, making Magdalene's voice a surprise,

"Spencer?" He jumped.

"Magdalene?" He asked, although he knew the answer. They embraced.

"I had no idea you were in town." _Why didn't you tell me?_

"I would've called but I can't find a thing at home, it's offending my sensibilities – I had to escape." She smiled and he couldn't be annoyed at her.

"How moved in are you?" he asked.

"Everything's inside, most of the boxes are in the right rooms, but I can only do what I've found." She said.

"How much have you found?" He questioned, wanting the conversation to continue.

"Gideon put my kitchen together, but I have no food. And my bathroom works, but other than that life's a mess." She shrugged.

"Was Gideon the only help you got?" He tried; the question seemed innocent but was loaded.

"The movers dumped everything and left. Gideon was the only person I knew to call. He brought Derek along and they nearly threw out their backs trying to move my furniture. Then my brother stopped by…" She trailed on brother as if unsure what to think of him coming over.

"You know that I would've – would still help you." Spencer told her.

"You really don't have to, helping somebody move is worse than moving yourself, and moving yourself is hell." She was playing hard to get, he could tell.

"Throw me something or I'll have Garcia look up our address and she'll tease us both mercilessly." He was bolder with her than he had ever bee before, almost smooth. Magdalene's too proud for help resolve crumbled.

"Alright, I need help organizing my books." She said happily.

"I can do that."

"Great!" she fairly bounced; from her back pocket she produced a slip of paper.

"You have my number just incase, right?" he nodded. "Well I need to buy food so I better go. What time do you get off tonight?"

"Five thirty or six." He told her.

"So I'll see you at six thirty or seven." She said before leaving him. He watched her go excitedly. He really appreciated her back view; he then looked at the paper in his hands.

_257 Chapel Road – If you think it's wrong/ I'm crazy you're at the right place._ He'd have to wait and see.

* * *

1 Chat speak, Be Right Back

FYI the Ides of March is March 15th, the day Ceaser died in Shakespare's Julius Ceaser, the over used lines are 1: Beware the Ides of March and 2: Eh tu Brute?


	9. Chapter Eight

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); Sins of the Father

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing but the mistakes are mine.

* * *

Chapter Eight  
Eden, Maryland

Magdalene's new house was in the next town over from Quantico, fifteen or so minutes depending on traffic. He lived a town over from Quantico the other way; commute between their houses was only about a half an hour, not bad for the area.

257 Chapel Road was nothing and everything like he expected. The address was a church. A church. He pulled into the small parking lot and stopped. The steeple was probably twenty feet tall but it sat atop a bell tower, another twenty feet. The building was brick, in a Greek revival style, white pillars dominated the door. _If you think it's wrong/ I'm crazy you're at the right place._ Her note had said. _Well, _he decided, _I'm here._ He turned off the engine and got out.

"Hey!" She greeted him, the door had opened minutes after he had knocked, she seemed to have run from the farthest part of the church to the door. Her pony tail was still swinging.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that you're crazy, but this is unique." He said stepping inside. The entry though small, looked large with the tiny coat rack and entry rug.

"It was an Adventist church, but the congregation out grew it." She said nodding for him to follow through the wood and colored glass doors. "Five cent tour." She told him, they were now standing in the kitchen. It was large, open, and new with very little decoration.

"This used to be the lobby." She told him before turning to her left. There was a wood and glass wall similar to the entry doors separating them from the church part of the church. She opened the door for him. His eyes were drawn to the obvious focus of the room, a two story stain glass window. Biblical images were vivid even though the March sun wasn't doing them justice.

"Wow." Was all he could say. She moved to stand more beside him.

"That's what I said. This mess will eventually be a living/ dining room." It was only then that he saw the boxes. They were everywhere. That and sheet covered furniture, making the large room of worship a maze.

"There's not a whole lot more to see, do you want to ear or work first?" She asked drawing his eye back to her. For some reason he really wanted to kiss her. But without reason or build up he abandoned he idea.

"I'm open to anything." He said shoving his hands nervously in his pockets. Way to blow any possible smoothness.

"That's why I asked you – I don't care either!" she laughed, but there was tension. "Oh, let's pop something in the oven, get started, have to stop, eat, and then not get our motivation back." She finally said clapping her hands together and smiling. He laughed.

Magdalene sauntered back into the open kitchen and headed for the cupboards by the stove.

"I have Italian and Thai take out, frozen pizza or hamburger helper…" she said setting out cardboard boxes of food, "or… hey Macaroni and Cheese!" It was cute how excited she was over the blue box of Scooby – Doo shaped noodles.

"Mac and Cheese, please." He said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She said turning around to face him. "Then I've got water, beer, juice boxes, wine and pop."

"Pop – What?" he asked, he didn't know anybody who used that term.

"Soda Pop, you know Coke, Pepsi, Mountain Dew…"

"Oh! Soda." He said smiling.

"Very funny." She said in mockery. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having."

"Sam Adams alright?" she asked pulling out a bottle from the fridge.

"Just fine." He told her, she pulled out another bottle and used it to get the first cap off and handed it to him. She then dug around for a real opener.

They stood in her well lit kitchen enjoying the food and conversation. The topics ranged from their youthful memories of what they were eating to where they grew up to where they went to school. It was a pleasurable evening all around.

"Ready to hit the books?" she asked as they tidied up together.

"I am if you are."

Magdalene's library was up a flight of stairs in the once choir loft there were boxes upon boxes on the floor sometimes stacked as tall as she was. There were bookcases along the back wall away from the railing over the living room providing a great view of the room below them.

"All the boxes are labeled and alphabetized within we just have to order the boxes and get everything on the shelves." She said pulling down one box from the top of a tall pile. _019, 031, 032, 071 – 079. _She used the Dewey Decimal system that was very attractive in Spencer's eyes. Alright anything she did was very attractive to him but a library at home was downright hot.

They had the boxes organized in no time and she was soon handing him stacks of books to place on shelves she couldn't reach.

"How are you going to function when I'm not around to reach things this high up?" Spencer asked her placing a complete encyclopedia set on a shelf above her head.

"Call you… or find a step ladder." she replied, images of her on a ladder in those short skirts and glasses were like the naughty librarian and they made him a bit hot under the collar. He dropped the next set of books she handed him. Both quickly bent to pick up the text, knocking heads. Magdalene's hand came to her forehead as she set back on her heels, Spencer remained crouched, they both laughed.

"Nice job butter fingers." She commented picking up the scattered volumes. Spencer made no reply as he helped with the books, soon they were all in her arms and she was getting off the floor.

"Great." She said looking down at the texts, "They're out of order." She looked up at him with a slight smile. It was all suddenly too much for him; she was smart and beautiful, and wonderful. She flirted with him, but in a way he didn't understand, it wasn't the flirting he'd observed in his years, it was subtle, shy, like it wasn't real at all. The sweet smile was the last straw. She was looking up at him, so close and sweet. He tipped her head back a little further with the tips of his index and middle finger and brought his lips down to met hers.

He didn't even feel the books fall on his foot as the kiss continued, he was too preoccupied by the fireworks of their mouths meeting. He broke the kiss off gently; she looked up at hi through half lids, eyes, big, brown, and dreamy.

"Wow." She said huskily.

"I'll say…" Was all she allowed hi before pulling him down. He tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling out the elastic of her pony tail; it kept him grounded as her lips opened at the slight flick of his tongue. Her hands ran through his hair, taking hold to bring him closer. It was perfect. Bang, Bang, Bang A heavy hand was at her door. Magdalene reluctantly pulled back to say between quick kisses.

"If that's… Jason I'm… I'm gunna kill him."

"I'll help you." He groaned. She pulled back completely as the knocking repeated itself, as she adjusted her clothing and hair she said,

"You stay up here; I'll go see who's at the door." She pecked him on the cheek and bounced down the stairs. Spencer watched her go in a daze. _Damn!_

_

* * *

_

Here's the more later I promised way to long ago. Sorry about that. Like I said school sucks. But finals are now over so there should be at least a couple of easy days before hell starts again. This story is almost over. At first I thought I would make this a trilagy but I'm not sure anymore. What do you think. Be as frank as possible.

Much love, more later  
Streakie


	10. Chapter Nine

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt): Sins of the Father

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing but the mistakes are mine

* * *

Chapter Nine  
Eden, Maryland

"Gabriel!" Magdalene exclaimed coming face to face with her brother as she flung open the door. The glass panels rattled but she didn't notice. "What are you doing here?" she gapped. Gabriel Burgess pushed past her to fill the entry with his presents. He was a big man, tall, with shoulders broad enough to double as a projector's screen. But it wasn't his body suffocating the space but his thinly veiled rage.

"Can't a man visit his little sis without motives?" he asked, deadly light.

"Seeing as we haven't spoken in two, three years, and now you've visited twice… oh and I've only lived here two days."

"Maybe I'm trying to make up for the past?" he tried.

"Maybe you should get to the point." Their relationship wasn't the best.

"So you can get back to your visitor?"

"Maybe, what's it to ya?" She crossed her arms.

"MAGS!"

"Listen, you don't say anything about me and my friends and I won't say anything about your 'partner'." Although the Magdalene had been dead to most of her family for a long time she still had an ear to the vast Burgess through some sources. Her brother looked at her. He loved her, but damn she was feisty.

"Leave Cecily out of this." He snapped.

"I think you hate her like Elizabeth hated Darcy." The siblings stared at each other.

"So do I get to meet him?"

"No." there was a truce.

"Can I guess?"

"Nope."

"Well you can't stop me!" Ah, siblings. "It isn't that one old guy… Gilligan…"

"Gideon."

"Him, he wouldn't let you down here by yourself, he needs to read minds and dictate your life."

"Jason has been there for me more than anyone else. He's still more involved with my life than you or anybody else has ever been!" War again.

"Magdalene?" Spencer cautiously asked peeking in the entry. Gabriel straightened up.

"Your friend?" Magdalene sighed and waved Spencer to her side.

"Gabe, this is Dr. Spencer Reid with the BAU. Spencer, this is my brother Gabriel, he's with the MPDC."

Spencer had been able to hear the heated tones of the conversation but not the words. They had drawn him, now he was standing before a man that looked like he ate guys like him for breakfast. They were the same height but Gabriel Burgess was twice his size. Spencer had heard of him before, they called him Burgess the Bull, with apparent good reason.

"Doctor Reid," The Bull said with a firm grip, he sounded like what Spencer imagined a protective father would sound like if he was picking up Maggie for a date. A machismo scare tactic, but effective. "Your reputation precedes you." Spencer swallowed. "They say you are a genius."

"I don't believe that intelligence can be measured in such terms." Spencer replied flatly.

"Come now, Three PhDs by twenty something, you seem to fit the bill."

"My, Dr. Reid, you let on nothing of this fame." She smiled at him making everything alright, completely at ease.

"I didn't know that either I'm afraid I don't live up to the hype. Do you Detective Burgess? They call you Burgess the Bull." The men stared at each other.

"I used to call him 'The Bull – y'" Magdalene laughed at her pun. The tension dissipated.

"Well Mags I better be going if you don't need me."

"You could stay if you want to shelve books." Magdalene offered, her brother laughed.

"You have fun with that." He left, she knew he wasn't 100 percent happy, but he'd get over it.

"So," Magdalene said turning to Spencer. "Where were we?"

"Um, I got shelved to the 100s." he replied.

"I mean before that." And she pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

Fin

_This is for Mystic01, who back in January reminded me this story was a WIP. Well here it is March and I'm getting this finished. No excuse except life happened, and when I was about to upload this two weeks ago rejected it. Then my computer died. Grrr. So anyway, here is the end of 'Sins of the Father'. To atone for my poor updating here's the prologue and first chapter of the second story with Maggie. The Hammer of Witches. Thanks you all for reading._

_Much love,_

_Streakie XXOO_


	11. The Hammer of Witches

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); The Hammer of Witches

* * *

Disclaimer: Not Mine

* * *

Prologue  
Eden, Maryland

_An escalator. To heaven. She had always thought the premise to be a figment of Saturday morning cartoons, but here she was on the escalator to heaven; her earthly vessel on the ground, her soul in the sky._

_The Pearly Gates were blinding, but beautiful. Saint Peter was before her and at his feet she fell to her knees._

"_What is your name, my child?" he asked her kindly, like a grandfather._

"_Magdalene." She whispered. "Magdalene Burgess." Suddenly everything changed. Thunder rolled, the world turned angry – red, rocky, with a general feeling of violence and ill will._

"_YOU!" Saint Peter roared. "Damned! Damned for all time!" His voice changed, there before her now, with a wild look in his eyes was the head priest and dean of her parochial school, the one who had kicked her out._

"_Hell, hell I tell you. You, servant of Satan, shall be joining him!"_

"_You're going to hell!" Now he mother's voice, from the same meeting as Father Philippe's proclamations of damnation._

"_Oh God!" Magdalene cried pulling herself into a ball and praying, sobbing, shuttering she tried to block out her mother's voice._

"_God? He doesn't love you. I don't love you. Nobody loves you!"_

"_Sweet Jesus save me! I repent!"_

Magdalene sat bolt upright in her bed, she was soaked with sweat and tears and her breath was labored. It was a dream, just a dream. Nightmare. She took a deep breath and got out of bed.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned…" Magdalene stood in her darkened living room staring up at the stained glass God before her. She needed peace of mind. After confessing she prayed the rosary in traditional Latin. Yet she could still not sleep, closing her eyes gave her chills. Should she call someone – who would she call? It would kill her father, who to the day still blamed himself for her expulsion. Her brother? Gabe wouldn't understand in the slightest, he had no daemons; he still had his mother… Gideon? The only one she could truly talk to in her youth, her second earthly father, friend, and mentor. She had ran to him so many times before. No this was her burden to handle. She squared her shoulders and returned to bed.

Sleep didn't follow, she staid awake to see the fingers of light creep into her bedroom falling on her carpet in brilliant blues, purples, reds, and golds thanks to her stain glass windows. Her phone rang, there was no sleeping now.


	12. One

Smart Woman (in a Real Short Skirt); The Hammer of Witches

* * *

Disclaimer: Ain't Mine

* * *

Chapter One  
Quantico, Virginia

_The Finnish writer, Anita Konkka once said, "If inner and outer goals are very different, the conflict can create evil nightmares with the purpose of forcing the dreamer to change the direction of her or his journey."_

Magdalene was already in the aptly named "round table room" when he arrived, much to Spencer's delight. Ever since her official addition to the team as a consultant every case the BAU worked he eagerly awaited Magdalene to join them. This was the first case in a month he got to work with her, first time in too long that he got to see her. Both (mainly he) were too busy to meet after work, they talked semi – regularly but he missed looking at her. He got a good look at her now – there were shadows under her eyes and it was a clear struggle to keep her dark head up. In front of her was the largest travel mug he'd ever seen in his life. He sat beside her, unnoticed by her focus less eyes.

"Not an early riser?" he asked lightly giving her a start. She managed a smile.

"Can't rise if you never went down." She replied yawning.

"New book?" he asked, they both had a passion for books.

"Old horror story." She corrected. "What do you know about the case?" Discussion of her night was over.

"Nothing but Elkins, Massachusetts." Hotchner and JJ entered followed by Morgan, Elle with Gideon last.

"Morning everyone." Aaron Hotchner, the figure head of the team greeted everyone as they sat like knights at Camelot.

"We have three dead women in Elkins, Massachusetts." JJ began bringing up three mundane pictures of the victims alive.

"The first victim," Jennifer Jareau, the liaison and quasi translator form FBI to cop to FBI pulled up a split screen. On the left was a brunette doctor, on the right was the crime scene photo of her murder, she was hanging from a tall tree in just her underwear. "Jane Hawkins, chief surgeon at Greeley Memorial. Found about three weeks ago." The screen changed; a blonde, possible J. Crew model was vivacious on the left, hung on the right, also in her underwear. "Two weeks ago Sarah Good, the president of SWGood Inc. was found also hung."

"Serial hangings?" Elle asked, "Think this sex based?" Elle Greenaway made her self in sex crimes, she had a good eye for the perverse.

"That's what PD thought, but about three days ago Mary Johnson was found." JJ brought up the last screen. A mother of four was reduced to an unrecognizable charred pile tied to a stake.

"Merry." Magdalene swore in old English.

"A change so soon?" Derek Morgan asked looking around in surprise. "Is he devolving so fast?"

"We don't know." JJ said "Everything is still meticulously done with nothing in the way of forensics."

"Can I ask why you need me, right now all the service I can give you is a hope cracking this is easier than it sounds." Magdalene said, the way it currently looked the only God connection was depending on a person's beliefs in an afterlife, JJ brought up a new screen, a typed note appeared. Magdalene put on her glasses and squinted at the TV.

"Latin." She said. "But I can't read it at this angle."

"A note ahs always been with the body. Same paper, typewriter text, Latin."

"Alright wheels up in an hour." Hotchner told them. Magdalene made to leave with Spencer but Gideon grasped her wrist and held her back. Spencer made to stay but Gideon gave him a look.

"See you on the plane." She told him shyly caught in the middle, Spencer left miffed.

Jason Gideon, friend, mentor, procurer of job, profiler, father figure, gave her a piercing once over. Magdalene withered beneath his brown eyes.

"Another dream?" he asked her.

"You know I get them." She tried, hating the look that read her like a book, he was the kindest of men, but scary as hell.

"And I know how bad they are too. Can you handle this trip?"

"Jason, please, I'm fine. There are some books I need at home if you're done playing Simon Peter can I go?" She threw out her father's full name for emphasis, he got the message.

"Both of us worry." He told her, she ducked her head and rushed out of the room leaving Gideon to brood alone.

Spencer was distracted. Magdalene moved… not, he beyond distracted. She had a thing for skirts and he was quick developing one. Today it was a pencil skirt in black with a green cardigan set. He had eagerly taken a seat across from him but in retrospect, bad idea. Her cute nose was deep in a heavy looking book and her every subtle action was driving him wild. Her sighs, shifts, and movement of glasses made him fidget. He did his best to focus on his sudoku but she was far more interesting scratching notes on her legal pad. For a short flight it was very long.

This was Magdalene's first official BAU case outside of her home field and the entire process of settling in made her feel like a bumbling sidekick. Everyone had their own room but Elle was in the room next to hers and JJ was across the hall, it was like she was a part of something… a family, or at least a sisterhood. Too young in college to be in a dorm or sorority, and the only girl in her close family, she felt like a moron for being thrilled with the room arrangements. Spencer was on her other side. Spencer… another new feeling, somewhat foolish, another new experience for her. Crushes and love were new to her, she was amazed she could be normal with her heart going a million miles an hour every time she saw him. She remembered every kiss, every touch, every smile, and every smell. She remembered everything about their last encounter, too far in the past. She remembered she was on a case, adjusting her skirt and tossing on a light jacket she went to meet the team.

The Elkins Police station was a large brick box in the center of town, it had to be very close to as old as the town itself. Detective John Hartford was the lead on the cases, he was a middle aged guy with suspiciously "Donald" like hair and a mediocre suit, he lead them to the one conference room using a series of corridors making the new group feel like lab rats.

"Sorry you folks had to see our neck of the woods at such a bad time."

"Our day starts when somebody else's ends." Derek said, Gideon began the introductions.

"Agents Morgan, Greenaway, Jareau, Hotchner. Doctors Burgess and Reid." Spencer observed the Detective as he took in the team, the man wore the standard look of cop contempt for feds, until he looked at Magdalene; at her his eyes were full of pure contempt. It was a quick flash but still there, Spencer felt his mental hackles raise, he moved closer to Magdalene.

"We'd like to look at the scenes." Hotchner said to Hartford, who nodded.

"Spencer and I will head out to the first scene." Gideon said walking over to Reid and Burgess.

"We'll" Hotchner motioned to Ell and Derek, "go to the second, meet you at the third." There was agreement.

"If you could point me to your press office." Jennifer; JJ said. She was a wizard when it came to mass communications.

"And me to the notes with the bodies?" Magdalene asked slightly shy for some reason. He gave both women a long list of left, right, right, left directions before collecting his partner to drive the other agents around. JJ and Magdalene sighed as they looked out the door at the maze of halls.

"Got any bread crumbs?" Magdalene asked.

"There better be some good cheese at the end of this."

There wasn't a whole lot at the scene, the noose had been cut down, there was nothing on the dirt. The killer picked a good spot and left no evidence behind.

"Is ther any significance with this tree, other than it's big and localized?" Spencer asked Gideon, he wasn't seeing anything.

"Easiest way to make a big localized statement." Gideon replied looking up into the old twisted branches.

"Finding the body was rather creepy, they used to use this tree for hangin's back in the day. First time they saw the victim they thought it was some ghost." Detective Hartford's partner, Nathaniel Ingersaw, said knocking on the trunk.

"Reason for using it?" Spencer threw out as he paced around the base.

"Perhaps, that would suggest the unsub is from the area." Gideon said walking around the tree in the opposite direction of Spencer's circle.

"That's about all we can get out of this scene right now." Spencer sighed.

Magdalene read through each text several times before fishing out a small tape recorder and reading each aloud. This was text based on a book. She knew the book too.


End file.
